


Solace (Means I Don't Kick You in the Crotch)

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touching tale of the support friends can provide. Via sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace (Means I Don't Kick You in the Crotch)

**Author's Note:**

> Naito/Gokudera; rimming. As requested and first posted [at a kink meme](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=206344#t206344).  
> 
> 
> * * *

"Are you going to stop being such a fucking embarrassment anytime soon?"

"B-but Hika-chan LEEFFT MEEEEE—"

Maybe there was something to be said for the reasoning behind the Desolation Bullet. While Naito Longchamp deserved to be kicked repeatedly until he died, Gokudera couldn't bring himself to do it while the guy was crying like that.

Gokudera settled deeper into the couch, crossing his arms in frustration. He didn't like the idea of having the Tomaso boss in his flat, but he hated even more the idea of spending more time in public with the asshole clinging to his leg. Naito had latched on when Gokudera passed him in the school hallways, crying out for what he deemed a friend in his 'hour of need', and had refused to let go. All the way home.

Gokudera hadn't been able to do anything but make his way to his flat, since at least the people he knew didn't hang around in his neighbourhood. Now he was stuck with Naito weeping on his floor. He dug out a stick of dynamite to jam in the bastard's mouth, but Naito made a tiny choked noise, still deep in a pity party, and dropped his face into his hands, and before Gokudera could stop himself he was patting the guy on the head.

Gokudera groaned. "Look, would you get the hell up? It's been half an hour!"

"Why would I ever get up again? My life is black, all black..."

"Oh, come on!"

"Th-there is one thing," sniff, sob, "that would-d-d help." _Sniffffff_.

"Tell me! You're getting snot on my floor!"

"Sex," Naito said dolefully.

Gokudera pulled a face in disgust. "Pervert! Anyway, how does that help? Your girlfriend's dumped your ass!"

Wrong thing to say. "Oh, oh, oh-" Naito choked on a sob, clutching his chest—

"I'll call a hooker!" Gokudera yelled, in a panic. The guy was going to die from asphyxiation or collapse of the lungs or his brain leaking out his nose, he knew it, and he hated disposing of bodies. People felt ten times heavier when they were dead.

"No-no-no way!" Naito shook his head and finally let go of Gokudera's leg to wave his arms in protest. "I might get STDs, man!"

"I could ... call my sister! She'll always help me out!" By poisoning the bastard, yeah...

"Sorry, man, but that's not going to happen either." Naito wrinkled his nose. "I've seen her, and no offence, she's totally not my type. But why does that matter! You're here!" And suddenly, Naito grinned.

Gokudera blinked in surprise. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, Goku-chan!" Before Gokudera could hit him for calling him that, Naito jumped up and flung his arms around Gokudera's neck. "I've never felt so close to you before. You stood by me in my darkest hour! You wanna try rimming? It'd cheer me right up!"

Gokudera, in his time with the Vongola in Italy, had got a very thorough Japanese vocabulary from the toughs in the family. He went pale and then a furious red. "What the fuck? Are you kidding?"

"Not at all! There shouldn't be lies between friends!" said Naito, and squeezed his ass.

Gokudera's brain imploded. He watched as if from a distance Naito looking hopeful and then swiping his face with his sleeves before taking off his jacket and throwing it aside, and was too incredulous to stop him as he undid Gokudera's pants and turned him around. Finally, when he overcame the weirdness enough to speak, his always-active brain had provided enough images of what could happen that he was getting hard, and all he could bring himself to say was, "I thought you like girls!"

"It's all the same from behind!"

Not true. Some of the nightmares Naito had dated had asses like _walls_ , like _buses_ , probably like _bulldogs_ , if Gokudera had made a point of staring at dogs' rear ends.

Mere facts had no effect on the supernova force of Naito's enthusiasm, and he put his hands under Gokudera's underwear and kneaded thumbs into his backside. "That's nice, Goku-chaa~aan," he said - groaned - _moaned_ \- and nuzzled Gokudera's neck.

It took a bit of a wrench, but thanks to a lifetime habit of violence, Gokudera executed the half-turn to plant his elbow squarely on Naito's nose.

The other boy staggered back and fell to the floor. "Baby, stop teasing!" Naito said, rubbing his nose.

Gokudera saw white with rage. "If you start calling me _baby_ too—"

"Goku-ch—" stop, start, and "Gokuderaaa~aaa, c'mon. It'll be good for you too. Guaranteed! No one in the Tomaso famiglia goes back on their word! That's our way, and if you don't believe me - my friend, I may have to take offence." Gokudera took advantage of the split second to stare into the face of a serious Naito Longchamp, then put his head in his hands as the grin broke out again. "Whaddaya say?"

Naito held out his hand. Gokudera took it, and pulled him to his feet. "I know it's true what you say about the Tomaso. I've done my research."

"You're so dedicated to the cause! It's pretty awesome, huh, Gokudera?"

"What?"

"The mafia! Everything about it. Always living in danger!" Naito crowed. "Gets me hot." He grinned widely in Gokudera's face. "Turn around."

Gokudera gave him a hard look, but let the order slide - this once. As a boss, Naito was in the habit of giving out commands. He turned and went to steady himself against the sitting room wall, Naito's hands barely leaving his ass as he walked.

"You don't even want to go into the bedroom? Can't wait?" Naito moaned again, and rocked his hips into Gokudera's ass. He was hard already.

Gokudera jerked. "H-hey! There's no way we're doing that!"

"I like this better," said Naito and settled onto his knees, dragging Gokudera's underwear down as he went.

He had no shame, of course, hands firm on Gokudera's thighs. Gokudera didn't even have a second to get embarrassed before Naito's tongue snaked out, tip darting at the little hole. He couldn't help tensing, and felt the vibration of a laugh surging up his skin. "Tough customer, huh?" Naito said.

The tongue was the strongest muscle in the human body, Gokudera knew. It felt impossibly strong too, as Naito worked past clenching muscles, squirming in - and then withdrawing way too soon - and repeat, repeat, repeat in a perfect rhythm. Gokudera sucked in a breath, helplessly wriggled his hips backwards, and grunted as it made Naito laugh again. He rested his head against the wall and clenched his mouth shut, swearing not to give away so much again even as he spread his legs. He was wide open now, relaxed to take more and more of the squirming warmth of Naito's tongue.

He stroked his dick firmly, shuddering with the noises Naito made. Glancing back, Gokudera saw that Naito wasn't jacking off even though the lump in his uniform trousers was perfectly obvious. He couldn't care less, swallowing a moan as Naito laved at him. He pressed against the wall with his shoulder and one leg, groaning in his throat as Naito's tongue went eagerly after him as he moved, and was lost in a dizzying wave of orgasm.

When he turned back, pulling up his underwear, Naito was sprawled on the floor with a perfectly blissful smile on his face and a wet spot on his crotch. He was pretty sure Naito hadn't touched himself once.

"You're sort of a freak," Gokudera said, as nicely as possible for the sake of the circumstances.

Naito gave him a double thumbs-up. "A freak for _you_!"


End file.
